1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil well pump accumulator and bypass apparatus with an adjustable stuffing box which effectively prevents any further blow,, out of oil and gas, which had resulted from a failure of the packing in the primary stuffing box in the conventional blowout preventer unit, escaping from the reciprocating polish rod and contaminating the environment. The adjustable stuffing box and packing gland are contained within an open topped swage which provides for a two-way collection of any leakage to be combined and collected. The extra volume available in the lower region of the swage softens the sudden surge of gas and oil when the primary stuffing box is blown out.
2. Description of the Revelant Art
The relevant art has long recognized the problem of a leaking stuffing box contaminating the environment and employs various methods of improving the sealing quality. However, in every description discussed below, the apparatus surrounding the primary auxiliary stuffing box is not open on top as disclosed in the present invention, but confines the stuffing box.
The pertinent art will be discussed in the order of their perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,249,679 issued on Jul. 15, 1941, to Henry J. Basham describes a stuffing box gland which fits into a stuffing box with packing rings. However, the packing gland has wiper rings and an inspection plug. The packing gland has a drainage tube which returns the leaking oil back into the oil casing of the well and not to an oil recovery tank as in the present invention. The stuffing box is not adjustable in volume as in the present invention because it is fixed to the packing gland which is also fixed in position due to the drainage tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,134 issued on Apr. 27, 1965, to William H. Wadlington describes a cylindrical stuffing box closed on top with a cap containing an upper packing gland and at the bottom with a lower packing gland. The stuffing box is filled with recycling lubricant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,190 issued on Apr. 17, 1990, to Donnie R. Coppedge describes a stuffing box system which surrounds the polished rod that captures oil leaking and blowing past the stuffing box packing gland. An additional closed vessel containing lubricating oil is located above the stuffing box to provide lubrication to the stuffing box gland to improve its wearing life.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,480,055 issued on Aug. 23, 1949, to Alex J. Seaton describes a stuffing box construction employing two rubber blocks with adjustable pressure as one sealing medium with three more packing gland sets above it, and topping with a conical lubrication vessel. A lubricant line feeds the intermediate packing gland set.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,508 issued on Oct. 10, 1989, to Richard W. Gordon describes an oil well pump leakage accumulator which is attached above and sealed, relative to the ambient, to the stuffing box. The accumulator includes ail internal chamber containing a pressure reducing plate assembly containing at least two diffuser plates. Accumulated oil is piped out from this assembly. Above the pressure reducing plate assembly, a closed lubricating housing is attached, but can be removed readily for cleaning and refilling of lubricating oil. The lubricating housing comprises two separate chambers, with each chamber containing an inner wall which supports a lubricating wick extending outwardly into the lubricating oil reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,397 issued on Jul. 23, 1985, to Gloria J. Calhoun describes a closed housing added above a stuffing box to collect oil leaking when the stuffing box packing wears or dries out. The housing contains a layered structure beginning from the top with a first auxiliary packing layer, a drainage ring, a second auxiliary packing layer, a first internal flange, a grease containing lubricant chamber having two discharge tubes, a second internal flange, and a large collection chamber having an outlet pipe. This closed housing is welded onto the top of the stuffing box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,743 issued on Aug. 28, 1990, to Tom Henderson describes an environmental leakage protector for a polish rod which consists of a closed bellows surrounding the polish rod and connected to an oil recovery unit attached on top of a stuffing box. The oil recovery unit contains several chambers and a recovery fitting attached to a vacuum line. A fluid sensor is provided to shut off the oil pump when excessive leakage is detected.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,037 issued on Apr. 27, 1976, to Mason C. Winfield, Jr. describes a similar bellows arranged above a liquid receiving chamber on top of a stuffing box. The chamber provides for the separation of water from the leaking oil and the egress of the water. The apparatus is another closed system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,810 issued on Sep. 6, 1966, to Leslie A. Johnston describes another bellows positioned above a hollow bonnet member on top of a stuffing box. The bonnet has a large discharge conduit for blow-by oil and water on its side. An alternative embodiment excludes the bellows member and provides for a two-piece clam shell bonnet.
U.S. Pat. No. 276,246 issued on Oct. 4, 1966, to Paul W. Truman et al. describes an auxiliary closed stuffing box with a vessel containing a leakage detector on one side and an auxiliary lubrication vessel on the opposite side. The auxiliary stuffing box is positioned on top of the primary scuffing box.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.